Sunflower
by spacexbetweenxstars
Summary: **NC-17** Mulder and his sunflower seeds. Scully and her books. And one very interesting phone call.


Inspired by Scully's Dirty Little Secret by Wickedshadowscry. I always figured Mulder was an audio guy, between him always cutting people off and popping sunflower seeds.

Sunflower

Mulder sat in his chair looking at Scully, cracking sunflower seeds with his teeth. Crack after crack. She finally looked up with her glasses on the tip of her nose, pushing the up with her finger she looked at him expectantly. He just grinned and kept cracking the seeds. She tilted her head slightly and glared for a moment before shaking her head and going back to her paperwork.

Crack, crack, and another crack. Mulder had a nice pile of shells building up around his chair. He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the corner of the desk. He pulled up the file he was looking at and looked back at Scully. She was already looking at him. Her eyebrow raised in true Scully fashion. She put her pen down and sat up a bit.

He smirked again, cracking yet another seed in his mouth. Running his tongue between his bottom teeth and lip then looking back to the case file.

"Mulder so help me God if you crack one more seed in this office I will shoot you." Scully said watching the seed he had in his hand as he placed it between his teeth. Instead of cracking it he wrapped his tongue around it and pulled it into his mouth. Her eyes flickered up to his, a gleam in them. Shaking her head again she moved back to her own report in front of her. Ten minutes passed without a sound. Then there was the tell-tale crack of a sunflower seed. Scully's eyes closed as she took a deep breath through her nose and held it for a moment. Her chest puffed up slightly from the intake of breath. Mulder's smirk seemed to become a permanent expression. She glared at him releasing the breath.

"Mulder" She growled.

"Yes Scully?" He asked.

"Do you have something you need to share with the class?" She asked lifting her head so she could convey her annoyance further.

"Oh, its nothing really. Just thinking about this new book I picked up." He smirked yet

again.

"Since when do you read for fun?" Scully's face changed to curiosity.

"Well, some one put it in my inbox. With this little note written on the inside." He said looking up and off to the side. "Save this for a rainy day." He looked at Scully from the corner of his eye.

"Mulder?" Scully asked her face telling him to get to the point.

"Or when you get bored down in that basement of yours." He finished.

"From a friend of yours?" Scully asked.

"Well, I don't really think any of my _friends_ would be the type to read this genre." Mulder said.

"What's the book about?" Scully said her attention wandering.

"An incredibly wealthy and good looking woman, who doesn't want to get married, but greatly enjoys the passions, and thrills from carnal relationships." Mulder smirked looking back at Scully. Her eyes widen a bit and her face flushes slightly. "The Main character reminds me a lot of you really. Strong willed, set in her ways. A rebel at heart. Though there was something oddly familiar about the secondary character. He was rather flamboyant, equally stubborn."

"Did you like the story?" Scully asked giving him a look of disbelief.

"I'm sure you'd enjoy it much better than I did." Mulder said. "I have it here if you'd like to borrow it." He pulled his feet off the desk and pulled it out of his porn drawer. "The Last Countess"

"Mulder, there is still a post-it on it that says Dana" Scully said grabbing the book from him.

"Oh? I didn't notice." He said grinning.

"Why did you have it in that drawer?" Scully asked knowing full well what was in that drawer.

"You'll know why after you read it." Mulder stated. "Well its after five on a friday, I'm leaving. Do you need a ride home?"

"Well that mechanic never called so yeah. If its not too much trouble." Scully said uncrossing her legs putting the book in her purse and putting her report on his desk.

"Not at all." He said still smiling.

They walked in silence to the elevator and then from the elevator to Mulder's car. The drive to Scully's apartment equally quiet. Mulder pulled up to the complex and parked the car. Scully got out of the car and leaned back in.

"Did you really read it?" Scully's curiosity winning out finally.

"The whole thing. Did you know its part of a series?" He finished off.

Scully smirked and shook her head. "Have a good weekend Mulder. Thank you for the ride."

"Any time M'Lady." Mulder mock bowed at her. He got a snicker for that. Scully watched him drive off and then headed up to her apartment. After eating a light dinner she opened a bottle of wine and sat on her couch, looking at the book. She turned on her radio and turned it down to have background noise. She picked up the book and began to read about Countess Tara and her fiery red hair, strong will and independent free spirit. And the man who intrigued her with his deep emerald eyes and dark hair, a distrust of authority, a believer in understanding the truth to a fault. At about the tenth chapter mark things had gotten quite heated in her book. To wrapped up in the book to make any connections between Mulder's behavior and the book. Her phone rang and she jumped.

"Hello?" She answered.

"M'Lady, I have urgently called you to find the truth. I must know what you think of the book." Mulder's voice mocked a british accent.

"Really Mulder?" Scully smirked. "I think you liked it more than you let on. You sound just like Erik. With a K"

Mulder snickered as he cracked a sunflower seed.

"You're still eating those things? Mulder do you eat real food and pizza doesn't count." Scully asked.

"Of course I do. I had some leftover chinese just a little while ago." She could see his smirk through the phone.

"Mulder why did you call?" Scully asked suddenly suspicious of the call.

"To see if you had gotten all hot and bothered reading the book." She could hear the grin in his voice.

"What's it to you _Fox_?" Scully said deciding to turn the tables.

"Oh its Fox now." He responded. "Well _Dana_?"

"What would you do if I said you called at the right moment?" She smirked, two could play at this game. All she got was a crack of sunflower seeds, and the sound of the bag being knocked over.

"So you got all worked up over a book?" He finally asked.

"No one said anything about being worked up. This isn't like those videos that aren't yours." Scully smirked, for once being in the lead.

"I'm entirely sure that its fair to compare the two." Mulder stated finally.

"Mulder, I'm going to hang up now." Scully said.

"Here I was thinking our relation was progressing!" Scully's heart jumped to her throat.

"Only in your dreams _Fox."_ She said in her slyest voice. With that she hung up the phone. A full blown grin on her own face, she'd managed to win that round of banter.

The weekend went on without anymore late night phone calls. Scully finished her book and found out that it was indeed part of a series, so she had picked up the second book. Monday morning rolled around and she put the borrowed book in a little gift bag and placed it in her friend's inbox. Walking in to the basement office she found Mulder had already set up a new case and they headed out. Something to do with a ghost in Georgia on an old plantation. By the end of the week they had neither confirmed nor could they deny the Ghost of Old Jim Boy in the plantation manor. Scully was ready to get out of the office upon finishing her report and starting the second book.

"Mulder its after five on a Friday. I'm headed home. Do you need anything before I leave and don't return till Monday?" She asked.

"Have you seen my seeds?" He asked pulling open the top drawer of his desk.

"Middle drawer on the right, I bought you a new bag. They keep the office supplies where I can use them." She said looking up at the ceiling, making note of a couple of new ones.

"And here I thought you didn't care about me." Mulder smirked pulling the bag out breaking it open and cracking the seeds.

"I don't want to see a pile come Monday morning." Scully said grabbing her coat and walking out. She drove to the grocery store and grabbed a few things. Without thinking she grabbed another bag of sunflower seeds. She paid for her food and went home, she made another light dinner and got into the tub. After soaking for a bit she got out. She dried off and got into bed and curled up with her book.

_Countess Tara stood in a field of sunflowers as she searched for Erik amongst the stalks. Hearing his voice calling to her to find him. He came up behind her and pulled her into his embrace and began to trail hot kisses down from behind her ear to her exposed shoulder. Turning her around he backed her into a large willow tree, repeating the process of kisses from the other side and down to the tops of her breast._

Scully jumped as her phone rang. Reaching for it she closed the book.

"Hello?" She asked a little exasperated.

"Interrupting something am I M'Lady?" Mulder's voice asked.

"you could have been." Scully smirked. Mulder coughed into the phone. "I could just smell the sunflowers."

"Sunflowers?" Mulder voice asked.

"They were in a field of sunflowers." She didn't know why she was telling him about the book.

"Why Dana Katherine Scully, do you have some fetishes I should know about." Mulder cracked a seed in his teeth.

Scully felt her face blush, the crack making her think of the impending scene she had yet to get to, then of the characters and then of Mulder.

"Getting hot and bothered?" Mulder broke her train of thought.

"What? No." Scully said a little too quickly.

Crack, crack. "No?"

"Mulder." She warned.

"Why do you read those books anyway?" He asked, cracking another sunflower seed.

"They same reason you watch those videos that aren't yours, I suppose." Scully finally said.

Neither said anything, the only sound being a couple of cracks.

"When was the last time-" Mulder asked not finishing the question.

Scully snickered. "its been a while Mulder." She admitted. "You?"

Mulder cracked a couple of seeds. "its been a few years."

"Really?" Scully was a little shocked at his admission.

"Why read those books?" He asked again.

"Its easier than going out. And I can do it in bed." Scully once again blushing at her own admission. Mulder coughed again clearly caught off by her statement.

"You coming down with something?"

"Afraid its more of coming up with something." Mulder's voice replied huskily.

Scully felt her insides melt at the sound of his voice. "What about those videos do you like? Visual, audio?"

"Visual does little for me." He said his voice catching slightly. She heard the sunflower seed bag rustle in the background. "When you read do you-" He trailed off.

"Sometimes." Scully blushed. "Do, of course you do."

Mulder's breathing had gotten heavier as well as Scully's. She caught her hand trailing little circles across her stomach and the edge of her hips. "Are you now?" Scully whispered.

"Can I?" Mulder's arousal clear though his voice. "Will you?"

"Tell me what you want to hear, _Fox._"

"Jesus." He breathed heavily into the phone. "What turns you on?"

"Hmmmm." She moaned into the phone. "This does."

"What about this?" He asked, she could hear him unzip his pants.

"That I know what I say can affect you so, that your hand is stroking you." She said her own hand having snaked its way under the elastic of her panties.

"_Dana_ are you?" He asked.

"I am, I can stop." She said her fingers on either sides of her folds.

"God no. How do you like it?" He asked she could hear him adjust his jeans.

"I like oral." she said biting her lip. "teasing, building up then to be taken from behind." She rubbed her clit. "Rough" she added huskily.

"Adda girl." Mulder said.

Scully moaned into the phone.

"What are you doing _Dana_?" He asked.

"Fingering myself, two fingers while my thumb rubs my clit." She moaned again. "Fuck _Fox." _She moaned into the phone again.

"Are you close?" He asked.

"_Mmmhmmm."_ was all she could manage.

"Come for me _Dana_. I want to hear you come."

She moaned again into the phone increasing her speed with her fingers as she did so. "_Oooh Fox. Fuck me…"_

"Let go for me _Dana."_ his voice deeper, and it sent her over the edge.

"_Oh Fuck Fox." _She gasped into the phone as her fingers pumped a few more times riding out the orgasm, she heard him grunt on the other end. "Did you come _Fox?_" she asked.

"You were so hot." He said. "God _Dana."_

"I like that." She said smiling into the phone.

"What?" He asked

"When you say my name." she responded. He snickered, and cracked another sunflower seed. "I've also secretly liked that sound too."

Mulder cracked another seed in his mouth. "Oh?"

"Sunflowers were always my favourite." She said.

"Good to know." Mulder's grin could be heard through his voice.

"Goodnight _Fox."_ Scully said.

"Goodnight _Dana."_ Mulder said.

Neither hung up the phone, Mulder continued to crack sunflower seeds until they both fell asleep.


End file.
